


The Warrior Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Jon Snow was the most deadly warrior the seven kingdoms had every seen.Robert Baratheon needs to reward Ned for his loyal service and what’s better than fostering his bastard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic ever. Tbh using this as creative writing practice.  
Not read the book in a while so mostly from memory if you are bothered about that stuff then kindly leave.  
Also Jon is basically a god at combat.

> **Lord Eddard Stark**

Looking down from his usual vantage point he could see his two sons sparring again. They’ve been going at it for hours and to no ones surprise Jon was beating Robb. No matter what Robb does Jon was always a step ahead and was way too quick to catch with a blow. He was so proud of his two boys but he knew that this state of euphoria could not last for much longer.

Weaving elegantly from side to side he looked just like mother. He thought back to Lya. She would have been so proud of what he’s becoming.

Since his last nameday, no one has been able to beat him in single combat, no matter the age.

He thought it was really Catelyns fault for his killer instinct. With absolutely no love lost between them, Jon never really had a true mother. All he had was the art of combat and since it didn’t matter who you are when you fight, Jon lives for it. For the time when it doesn’t matter if he is a bastard or not all that matters is skill.

He thought back to Jons youth. Him and Robb were having a spar in Robbs room when Catelyn stormed in and forbid him from ever touching a sword in Winterfell.

She told him ”If you’re mother spread her legs in Dorne then you are going to have to fight like a fucking dornishman”

Much to Catelyns dismay Jon took her words too heart. With every waking hour he practiced with a spear, taking in all information available to him.

Ned to help out his young wolf, even got him a Dornish, tutor to teach him the art of the spear and after a few namedays Jon was the best fighter in Winterfell maybe even the North.

Looking backdown at the spar Jon had just flipped out of the way of Robbs sword and had just swept his legs, away in one fluid motion, forcing Jon to yield.

Ned knew that Jon would be a one man army in the future.

And that the future of the realm rested on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert** ** Baratheon**

Sitting in his solar with Jon Arryn. The King was in a surprisingly sober state.

Robert usually let Jon run the realm but on this occasion he decided to make some decisions. “We need to reward Ned for his help with the Iron Islands. Perhaps he will let me foster one of his sons.” He said. Jon Arryn though shook his head “He would never let his heir come down south, he hates this country.” Jon said “But he does have two sons I’m sure he would let his bastard come to kings landing, my Grace.”

Robert smiled, “If the king asks for it, Ned cannot refuse I will also legitimise him. It’s the least I can do. Send a ravern to Winterfell telling Ned of the arrangement, and tell the kingslayer to escort him back.”

Jon Arryn nodded, “Very well, your grace.” He said before leaving.

  
**Ned Stark**

Ned looks at the letter again in shock. This is something that Leanne really wouldn’t have wanted. Her baby boy going straight into the lions den.

Ned knew his hands were tied and that he had to obey his king. He did think this could be good for Jon though surrounded with elite fighters. But he didn’t know who would be worse, Catelyn or Cersei.

———————

Jon came into his Fathers solar expecting to be told of by his Father for something that Catelyn had told him but what he found was very different.

”Your to travel to Kings Landing tomorrow where you will be fostered by Robert, until you turn into a man. I know you shall do us proud but you need to show the south what a northerner is.” He said with emotion in his gruff northern voice.

”But I don’t want to go.” He said. 

“I know you won’t but the time I was fostered was the best time of my life, now go and say goodbye to your siblings.

Jon ran out with tears in his eyes. Ned knew in the long run it would be good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jaime leave Winterfell.

On the morning of his journey, he was rudely awoken by Catelyn. “Up bastard, the day when you leave has finally came.” she said gleefully. Jon quickly got changed and walked into his fathers solar where his family had come to see him off. Ser Jaime stood with his Father, quietly talking with him. 

One by one, Jon said goodbye to his siblings. He got a big hug from Robb, Arya and Bran. Sansa however was cold in her goodbye.

Looking to his Father. Ned told him “that no matter what the north will always be open to him.”Smiling Jon “thanked him.” Before following the kingslayer out.

Turning to him, Jaime told him that they should be in Kings landing very soon.

Exiting Winterfell, they travelled in silence for a very long time. When suddenly Jaime, who was up ahead, got bucked off his horse. Catching up to him he saw what caused this —it was a baby dire wolf.

Jaime smiling turned to Jon. “Well it looks like the bastard has a follower.”  
“Can I keep him?” Jon asked   
Jaime just nodded.  
Luckily for Jon this opened Jaime up and he began talking about his childhood at Casterly rock and how he and Tyrion had a dog. They both laughed and chatted for a long time after this. Jon decided that maybe he wasn’t as bad as his reputation made out.

By the time they stopped it was getting dark, Jon wasn’t sure where they were but it seemed like the Riverlands. They really were travelling at a good pace.

So do you want a spar then young wolf? Jaime said. 

“It would be an honour to test myself against you.” he said. 

As they got ready Jaime looked surprised at Jon who pulled out a spear from his bag. 

“Do you not have a sword?” he asked

Shaking his head, Jon told him that Catelyn forbid it. “What a bitch,” Jaime said.

Now the fight was on. Jaime started by taking it slow but Jon clearly hasn’t be told this. Jaime made a swing for Jon’s left side Jon however he side flipped over it feinted high and struck low with the other side of the spear. Leaving Jaime shocked at his speed at precision. And a bit annoyed .

At this moment, Jaime realised how special this kid was. Jon reminded Jaime of a younger version of himself.

Backing off Jaime fainted right. Waiting for Jon to make his move and it came he stepped left and went for a thrust but Jaime had anticipated this and turned his cut upwards into a thrust, catching Jon with his guard down. Jon tumbled but quickly got back up, laughing off the contact. 

This cat and mouse game went long into the night, with both going to sleep exhausted. 

It was the middle of the night, Jon woke up shaking. He was thinking about why that happened as he couldn’t remember dreaming.

“Give us your money, and nobody gets hurt.“ A man with his face covered says.

Jaime was just about stirring when the dire wolf ran at the thieves. Howling it was picked up. “Well if it ain’t some food.” One of the bandits joked.

Jaime looked at Jon, he could see a change in him, with the gusto of a thousand men. Jon screamed “Get off my fucking dog”, before picking up his spear and throwing it through one of the bandits throat. Shocked Jaime looked over as Jon pulled out his spear before moving onto the other two thieves.

He squared up to them.For a moment he stopped to analyse his opponents, he then proceeded in a fraction of a second to thrust his spear into the mans chest. The other man, turned and ran in fear. Jon like a man possessed javelined the spear straight through him.

Jaime took a mental note. Never touch a Starks direwolf. 

They set off in the morning. And were in kings landing by the next day.


End file.
